Say it with Heart and Explosions
by cypsiman2
Summary: It's been five years since the Flying Pussyfoot incident, and Jacuzzi Splot and Nice Holystone are finally getting married. Of course, things never go smoothly, but they manage in their own way. Nice x Jacuzzi, Miria x Isaac, Ennis x Firo.


Say it With Heart and Explosions

* * *

><p>"Well done old sport, well done indeed!" Isaac Dian said while holding Jacuzzi Splot in a headlock, dressed like King Lear; Jacuzzi knew that it was Lear and not some other British royalty thanks to the 'I'm King Lear' tag pinned to his chest. "Finally, finally you've proposed to that lovely Nice Holystone girl!"<p>

"Thank you Isaac." Jacuzzi said, unable to be rude enough to directly ask Isaac to let go of his head. "Um, have you by any chance proposed to Miria?"

"Proposed?" Miria Harvent heard that and rushed up to Isaac, careful not to step on her Marie Antoinette dress along the way; again, she had a very helpful label on her chest to prevent any confusion. "Isaac, is this true? Is Jacuzzi really telling the truth?"

"Well..." Just as Jacuzzi hoped, Isaac let go of him to do his trademark thinking pose when devising an explanation for Miria's inquiry. "You see Miria, proposals are completely unnecessary between us; after all, when we dream, we are already together are we not? And is that not the one true objective of marriage to begin with?"

"Ah, you're right!" Miria swept her arms out in celebration. "Here's hoping you and Nice will be in each others dreams soon too!" Miria jabbed Jacuzzi in the arm; thankfully, that had already healed from the knife fight he'd gotten into to protect the latest orphans they'd brought into the family from a group of child abductors planning to do things that did not bear dwelling upon, especially on a day like this.

"Congratulations man." Jacuzzi turned and saw Firo Prochainezo put his hand on his shoulder, and not far off were Ennis and Czeslaw Meyer. "Still can't believe that out of all of us, you're going to be the first to get married; then again, you are the most feared criminal crime lord in these United States, so why wouldn't you be daring enough to enter into marriage with a dame like Nice before the rest of us?"

"P-please keep that down!" Jacuzzi shushed and waved his hands in front of Firo, who just laughed; Jacuzzi hadn't meant for his reptuation to grow out of control the way it did, didn't even do anything all that impressive or outstanding so far as he could tell, yet somehow the bounties on him had multiplied and grown and he was even the number one most wanted by the FBI according to Nick and Donny and the rest; they all thought it was wonderful, hardly anyone ever dared mess with them anymore, but Jacuzzi just wanted to make the liquor in peace, not have all this on his head.

"Attention." Maiza, the officiator for the wedding, cleared his throat. "Will the groom and the best man please come to the podium." Jacuzzi looked over at the clock and realized it was that time.

"Don't worry boss." Donny said. "Everything's going to go fine, trust me, ain't nothing going to go wrong with this day that's been 15 years in the making." Yes, it had been 5 years since the Flying Pussyfoot incident, though Jacuzzi didn't look that much older for it, though that was more than could be said of Isaac and Miria; Firo and Maiza had tried to explain their immortality to them, but as with most things, it didn't get through to them in any recognizable way.

But enough of all that; Jacuzzi walked into place and checked his tux one last time, the finest make from the best tailor in all of New York. It hadn't gotten too terribly creased when he wasn't looking, he woudln't look out of place at his own wedding. Then Nick started on the organ, and Jacuzzi thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest. "Nice..." Tears flowed freely as he took her in, wearing her wedding dress and walking with Chane Laforet; Claire had really really wanted to play the part of the Father of the Bride, but Chane had put her foot down quite literally. None of this mattered to Jacuzzi though; the woman who had always been his everything since before he had any idea what that had meant was coming ever closer as his vision blurred more and more; the tears were probably ruining his tux something fierce, but he still couldn't care, he wanted every last tear good and spent before this was all over.

"Dearly beloved," Maiza started when everyone was in place. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two young people," and Maiza was one of a handful of people in the world who could be in any crowd and regard all others as young people, "who have shared their lives for so long and wish now to make their union official in the eyes of their family and friends, the state and God."

Jacuzzi had thankfully spent his final tears, now he could make his vows, the most important vows that he would ever make in his whole life. Maiza motioned to him, Jacuzzi had everything memorized, he opened his mouth...

"Boss, it's the coppers!" One of his latest recruits ran in, sweating and frantic. "There's got to be 200 of them, they've got the whole place surrounded every which way!"

"Couldn't wait five bloody minutes for us to finish up, now could they?" Nice Holystone said, her rough tone a stark contrast to her frilly dress yet no less beautiful to Jacuzzi's ears. "Right, the short short version!" Nice grabbed the back of Jacuzzi's head, pulled him in close; there was a moment of tension in her face that only Jacuzzi got to see.

"It's okay Nice, this'll still be good." Jacuzzi said, and that was all Nice needed to seal the deal with a kiss.

"Right, everyone scramble and lie low a while, me and the co-boss have a honeymoon to get to!" Nice then pulled out explosives from under her dress and tossed them to their crew, and before long they were lost in the storm of explosions, hands tightly clasped as they ran, and even Jacuzzi was sporting a grin through it all.


End file.
